User talk:Gandydancer
Personal notes SIII West of Gandanthia 112,116 NewCity (borris89) 48:33:21 from New Gandanthia (Daphne) 450 455,462 NewCity 7,0,0 3100 3100 3100 2300 455,491 Smartville(RALPH) 01:03:31 from New Gandanthia (speed 7) 385,0,0 37900 37900 37900 28500 456,491 imperiumpacem (bellatorinimi) 03:08:10 from New Gandanthia (Daphne) 127,0,0 4000 4000 4000 4000 455:484 M-pirical(M-rod) 1149,?,? - 2nd largest city of 9 459:477 IRONFIST(Shoreshark) 00:32:20 from Gandanthia (Europa) 01:57:49 from New Gandanthia (Daphne) 132,0,0 6300 6300 6300 5000 460 461,469 NewCity (v2BadBoYz) 00:18:51 from Gandanthia (Ikaros) 17,0,0 3100 3100 3100 1810 462,454 NewCity 13,0,0 11122 3100 3100 3100 1822 462:483 coco-county (jooweez) 00:39:56 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 97,0,0 4000 4000 4000 4000 466:465 NewCity (oaffy) 00:13:45 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 8,0,0 466,468 Hades (Abduxuel) 00:06:42 from Gandanthia (spd7) 43,0,0 2300 2300 2300 2300 466:474 Cityofthegods(Tangorlopolos) 53,0,0 00:16:?? from Gandanthia (spd7) 4000 4000 4000 2300 467:462 NewCity(daymak) 6,0,0 00:20:31 from Gandanthia (mounted archer - spd7, level 5) 2300 2300 2300 2300 467:468 NewCity (SirEric) 00:08:32 from New Gandanthia (speed 7) 9,0,0 2300 2300 2300 2300 468,466 NewCity(Big Johnn) 6,0,0 2300 2300 2300 2300 468:491 saddles (underlord -only) 01:31:31 from Gandanthia (speed 7) 00:41:04 from Gandanthia (speed 9) 02:39:?? from New Gandanthia (speed 7) 02:03:59 from New Gandanthia (speed 9) 398,0,0 56229 44442 60319 36540+ 469:462 NewCity(Artemis) 00:10:35 from New Gandanthia (speed 7) 16,0,0 2300 2300 2300 1479 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 469,467 Gandathia East of Gandanthia, West of New Gandanthia 460 469,455 Cennanera (TrinityAria) 00:27:26 from Gandanthia (Olenos) 106,0,0 2515+ 2515+ 2515+ 1062+ 469,465 NewCity(milly) 0:06:10 from Gandanthia (Olenos) 9,0,0 469,465 NewCity(ahmedkhattab) 01:06:39 from New Gandanthia (Atoron) 6,0,0 470 470,476 Resmidero (Taquatcen) 00:24:09 from Gandanthia (Ikaros) 00:57:47 from New Gandanthia (scout) 2650+ . . 1607+ 187,0,0 471:442 new city (smokeyjoe-III) 00:42:53 from Gandanthia (scout) 00:53:05 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 238,0,0 17028 17155 17170 11800 471,464 NewCity 00:22:52 from New Gandanthia (Daphne) 6,0,0 473,469 NewCity 6 473,463 NewCity(LordMario) 15 474,462 NewCity (Scorpion55) 0:12:47 from New Gandanthia (Spd 7) 9,0,0 >2900 2900 2900 2100 474,463 NewCity(dragonfire69) distance: sq rt of 2 (1.414)? nb: 6*60+18=378 sec 1.414/9=0.1571111... .157111.../378=0.00041563786 units of distance per second per unit of speed, .024938271605 units of distance per minute per unit of speed (maybe) 00:06:18 from New Gandanthia (Spd 9, no gym) 8,0,0 2300 2300 2300 2300 475,457 Chiswick(Parthenion) 1:56:38 from Gandanthia (Ikaros) 0:40:00 from New Gandanthia (Atoron) has 100 Snares 562,0,0 66400 66400 66400 31300 - Diplomat produced no reported effect on loyalty xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 475,464 New Gandathia East of New Gandanthia 476 476:464 NewCity (tatoo - inactive) 8,0,0 distance: 1 from NG 00:04:27 from New Gandanthia (spd 9, no gym) nb: 4*60+27=267 sec 1/9=0.11111... .1111.../267=0.0004161 units of distance per second per unit of speed(maybe) 00:05:43 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) nb: 5*60+43=343 sec 1/7=0.142857142857... .142857.../343=0.0004165 units of distance per second per unit of speed(maybe) 00:16:08 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 2300 2300 2300 2300 476:466 NewCity (Player: Macfudd - inactive) 00:26:57 from New Gandanthia (spd 7) 8,0,0 2300 2300 2300 2300 476,473 Sparta (Jian) 13,0,0 477,459 NewCity (RogueSword24) 00:30:47 from New Gandanthia (spd 7) 8,0,0 477:461 NewCity(Player: Shinamori) ? from Gandanthia (spd 7) 6,0,0 2300 2300 2300 2300 477,469 Alpha(Balrog) 00:30:47 from New Gandanthia (spd 7) 165,?,? 477:466 MatriXCore (TrunksNeo) 00:16:10 from New Gandanthia (Spd 7) 4000 4000 4000 2300 54,0,0 478:448 mithrandia (KRONOS) 00:35:57 from Gandanthia (Spd 9) 66,0,0 478,455 bluntville (smokeyjoe-II) 00:42:10 from New Gandanthia (spd 9, no gym) 00:57:09 from Gandanthia (Spd 7) 02:30:00 from Gandanthia (spd 4?) - Diplomat produced no reported effect on loyalty 326,0,0 57284+ 57279+ 57613+ 59239+ 478:465 NewCity(Tibor) 00:19:31 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 6,0,0 2300 2300 2300 2300 479 479,459 NewCity 00:29:17 from Gandanthia (ordinary troops - speed 7) 2:08:04 from Gandanthia (With Diplomat - speed 4) 00:36:36 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) implies speeds are not linear? Or stated speeds to not reflect Gymnasium improvements? 267,0,0 25900 25900 25900 25900 - Diplomat produced no reported effect on loyalty 479,460 NewCity 8,0,0 - reduced to zero loyalty, no effect 479:462 SHAN-RAH(SHRAIDER) 00:23:40 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 00:25:34 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) 15,0,0 479:466 NewCity (YOYAGESA@YAHOO) 00:25:34 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) 8,0,0 480 481,464 Silver (Silverhawke) 00:47:08 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 219,0,0 25900 25900 25900 45700 482:468 NewCity (ReKosixIV) 00:35:50 from New Gandanthia (Scout) 7,0,0 483,441 ganjaland (smokeyjoe-I) 01:02:30 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 00:50:29 from Gandanthia (scout) 02:19:10 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym improvement) 775,0,0 62690 62573 62660 63775+ 484,454 NewCity (Deuswater) >1 490 490:451 NewCity(Player: debeaut) 6,0,0 01:53:?? from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym improvement) 2300 2300 2300 2300 496,456 NewCity(hushann) 9,0,0 >1800 1800 11800 >1800 Welcome! Congratulations on starting Mythopolis Wiki! * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! *A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. ...feel free to write to us through our -- Sannse